Rocky Legacy Part 2
by WriterGoneWild139
Summary: Part 2 to Rocky Legacy.


Rocky Legacy Part 2

Dear Robert,

By the time you've read this I will be dead. But before I die I have a few things to tell you. Do you remember the night I had to fight Tommy Gunn and when I was done you were so proud of me? That's how I feel about you and Marissa. When I found out about you and her I was full of joy. Looking at you and Marissa reminds me of Adrian and myself. I know someday she will be a wonderful wife and maybe even a wonderful mother. I always knew that you would grow up to be something amazing. And now that you have everything I must say goodbye. I love you son.

From,

Rocky Balboa

Robert read the last line over and over again till he couldn't read it anymore. He stood up put on his coat and open the door. "Where are you going" Marissa said, "out" Robert said and gently closed the door.

Chapter 2: Drinking My Troubles Away

"Another round" Robert said to the barmaid behind the counter,

"Are you sure? You've already had five shots." She said,

"I can take it," He said.

She reluctantly pulled out the bottle of tequila and filled his cup.

"So what seems to be the problem" she said,

"It's nothing," Robert said,

"There's got to be a reason you're drinking so much tequila" She said,

" My father, Rocky Balboa, you may have heard of him, died two years ago and I got this letter from him that I should have gotten a long time ago" Robert said,

"Wait Rocky Balboa. THE Rocky Balboa" she said with a astonished look on her face,

" The one and only" he said

" Me and my mom worship Rocky. Do you think you could give us your autograph?" she said,

"Why would you want my autograph I'm not my dad" he said,

"Yes but you're his son that's an autograph nobody would ever think of having" she said,

"But I'm not a boxer like him. I'm a doctor," he said,

"This autograph could still be very valuable," she said,

"Fine" he said while pulling out his pen,

"There have a good night"

"Thank you" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Chapter 3: The Next Day

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset" Robert said while pouring syrup on his pancakes,

"It's ok," she said with a slight smile,

After they ate their meal they went to the beach to relax.

"This is nice Robert," Marissa said,

"Yeah. I don't usually like the beach but for some reason sitting here feels so peaceful," he said,

"Well that's good," she said,

"Is that who I think it is," said an old man two chairs down

Robert supposed the old man was talking to him and looked over at the old man only to be amazed "DUKE" he said

The two men shook hands and sat down.

"Marissa this is Tony Evers also known as "Duke" Robert said,

"Is this the young lady your old man kept telling me about" Duke said,

"Yep" he said

"Wow nice to meet you Marissa" Duke said,

"Thank you" she said,

"So how's your dad" Duke said,

"Oh…uh" Robert said,

"What's wrong" Duke said,

"Duke, he died two years ago," he said,

"Oh…" Duke said,

"I'm sorry I should have called and told you but I was still trying to pull myself together" Robert said,

"It's alright I'm just so shocked I mean your dad was a great man and for him to die its just terrible" Duke said,

"Why don't you join us for dinner" said Marissa,

"I would be most grateful" Duke said,

Chapter 4: Dinner

"Dinner is served," said Marissa while placing the final tray on the table. Robert and Duke were astonished by all the food. There was a turkey, chicken stir fry, mashed potatoes, and home made mac and cheese.

"Wow honey you really went all out tonight nice job" Robert said,

"Thank you" she said,

The three of them spent hours of eating and talking about every single one of Rocky's fights. Reliving every single moment of them.

"Alright its best I be leaving" Duke said,

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night" Robert said,

" No I got to get back to my family but thank you so much for dinner" Duke said,

"Your welcome" Marissa said while closing the door,

"You know what this night has made me feel so happy that all I want to do is think about my future with you" Robert said,

"Well we still have to talk about kids," she said with a smile on her face,

"How about now. Now feels like a good time to think about kids don't you think" he said,

"Ok. I'll be in our room when you're ready" she said while slowly making her way to the bedroom.

He quickly cleaned the dishes and made his way to the bedroom.

12 years later

"Why are all the lights off?" said Matthew while opening the door,

"SURPRISE" said a huge group of people in the house,

"Happy birthday son" said his father,

"Thank you" Matthew said with a huge smile on his face,

Matthew was then pulled over to the table for pizza, ice cream, and cake. After he ate he was pulled over to the other room to play board games with his cousins and old friends. It was turning out to be the best birthday ever. Matthew then walked over for presents. He got a new baseball bat, vintage baseball cards of Barry Bonds, Mike Piazza, and Ken Griffey, and a new bike.

"What do you say son" said Robert,

"Thank you all for the wonderful gifts" said Matthew,

"Your welcome" everyone said,

Soon after that, everyone left leaving Matthew, his mom, and his dad alone in the house.

"I hope you had a great birthday," Marissa said,

"I did and I thank you for it" said Matthew,

"Were glad your happy but there's one more gift that we want to give you" Robert said,

"What" Matthew said?

Robert ran down the hall and pulled out a dusty box from the shelf and handed it to Matthew. Matthew then opened it and found a golden necklace with a tiny golden glove at the bottom.

"This was given to me by my father. His name was Rocky Balboa," said Robert,

"Was he a boxer?" said Matthew,

"He was the best boxer I have ever seen " Robert said

"Wow thanks Dad" Matthew said,

"Your welcome" Robert said before being interrupted by Marissa when she said " Matthew what is this" she said holding up a white t shirt with blood stains all over it. Matthew then started to get nervous.

"Matthew is someone bothering you at school" Robert said with a concerned look on his face,

"It's nothing," he said,

"Matthew you can tell us anything" Robert said,

"Okay fine. It was this kid at school. His name is Zack. I refused to give him my lunch money and he beat me up," Matthew said,

"Did you fight back?" Robert said,

"I don't know how to fight" Matthew said,

Robert took a deep breath and said, "come with me were going on a walk"

"Ok" said Matthew

The two men were walking down the street when Robert sat Matthew down to talk.

"Matthew I am proud of you for standing your ground against that bully but to stand your ground you have to fight back" Robert said,

"But I don't know how to" Matthew said,

Robert looked at his son with a look of deep thought wondering if it would be the right moment to tell Matthew about his family's legacy.

"Lets go to the garage I need to show you something" Robert said,

When they arrived at the garage, Robert took out a scrapbook from a dusty shelf.

"This book has photos of every single one of your grandfathers fights" Robert said,

"You said he was the best. How?" Matthew said,

"Well first of all he fought the heavyweight champion of his time. That mans name was Apollo Creed" said Robert,

"Wow" said Matthew,

"He also fought the heavyweight champion before Apollo Creed. He was more of a challenge because Rocky lost to him in the first fight they had. Then Rocky had to learn a new style of boxing. And the man that taught him was Apollo himself" Robert said,

"Wait, aren't they enemies after there boxing matches" Matthew said looking puzzled,

"You got to understand Matthew that what happens in the ring stays in the ring," his father said,

"Oh" Matthew said,

"Then, after Rocky fought The Clubber he had to fight a man from Russia. But Apollo wanted some of the action and asked for an exhibition fight with Ivan Drago. This fight became the death of Apollo. Rocky still wasn't going to cancel the fight. He was going to fight Ivan for Apollo" Robert said,

"But that's suicide I mean he saw what happened to Apollo is he crazy" Matthew said with an astonished look on his face,

"He probably was crazy but to Rocky he was just a huge challenge. The fight planned to take place in Russia on Christmas. Rocky trained to his hardest and when the fight came he knew he was ready" Robert said,

"What happened during the fight" Matthew said wanting to know every single detail,

"While your grandfather was taking a pounding, he soon got the strength to fight back and when he did he was getting closer and closer to winning. And on the final round, round fifteen, he finally beat Ivan. He survived what people called the impossible" Robert said,

"Whoa, he must have been your hero," said Matthew

"He was" Robert said,

"Was that fight the end of the line," Matthew said,

"Not quite. You see many years later Rocky's wife, your grandmother, died of old age. He then spent one day every year going to all the places he spent with your grandmother. He would always spend time with Paulie and me at his Italian restaurant called Adrian's. We did this for a while until Rocky challenged the heavyweight champion, Mason Dixon or "The Line", to a boxing match" Robert said,

"But he's so old now. Wouldn't that really hurt him?" Matthew said,

"It would but your grandfather was so stubborn that he still went on with the fight. When he got in the ring, he fought better than I thought he would. And in the end, he was the winner. And that was finally his last boxing match. A year later he died in his sleep. This was around the time your mom and me were dating" Robert said,

"So he just died" Matthew said,

"Yes. Then, 2 years later, your mom was pregnant with you. We were so happy after you were born that we almost exploded with happiness" Robert said with a big smile on his face,

"I really like my grandfather he was so awesome," said Matthew,

"Glad you feel that way. But right now you need to go to bed, its midnight" Robert said,

"Ok, goodnight" Matthew said,

"Goodnight" his father said.

**Part 3 will be coming soon. Please Review**


End file.
